Adventures of John: My Frozen Valentine
by John The Adventurer
Summary: Elsa and I have been together some time now, so I felt it was time to introduce her to Valentine's Day. I had a romance evening planned, but unfortunately things didn't go exactly as planned, and a crazy love goddess decided it would be a good idea to crash our party.
1. Introduction

Adventures of John: My Frozen Valentine

Introduction

My name is John the Adventurer. Not really. But in order to protect my identity, I usually refer to myself as such. Our world, our reality, is not the only one there is. There are an infinite number of planes of existence beyond our own, realms of myth and magic filled with all manner of beasts and creatures. There are those among us, ordinary people in all other aspects, that have a connection to one or more of these worlds. Their connection to these worlds can often give them abilities beyond those of other men, or even provide passage to these worlds. Many of these gifted individuals are unaware of their abilities.

I am one of these people, except I am aware of my gifts, and I am not merely connected to one realm, but to all of them. Because of this, I can see and speak with creatures from these realms, as well as separate my spirit from my body and use it to travel to these realms. When I am in these other worlds I can use the magic inherit in these worlds to do anything I can dream of. These are the tales of my journeys through the magical realms. These are the Adventures of John. Why am I posting my tales on a fan fiction site, you ask? Well, you wouldn't believe the people I've met.

. . . . .

By the reckoning of our world it was only a little over a month ago that I fell into the magical kingdom of Arendelle and fell in love with its beautiful Queen Elsa. In Arendelle however, it has been nearly seven years now. Time moves differently in the magical realms, and that is not always a good thing. For a time I thought I had lost Elsa forever, but after much desperate searching we found each other again. We went on several adventures together, saving Arendelle from an invasion by the newly crowned King Hans and his massive war fleet and saving this world from a force known only as the Darkness. When everything quieted down, we settled into our relationship, with me traveling to Arendelle whenever possible and her waiting there for me.

I'll admit, it hasn't been perfect. It hurts to be away from her, but while I only have to be away from Arendelle for a few hours at a time, she has to wait days or even weeks for me to return. This has not been the only problem with our relationship either. When I first told her about the discrepancies with my age, with me being only seventeen by earth's reckoning yet being technically over thirty from my time in the magical realms, she wouldn't talk to me for three days. Every time I tried to approach her I ended up covered up to my neck in ice. Religion is also a really touchy subject with her, and any negative comment about her parents or the way they raised her is met with cold fury. One also quickly learns not to question any sudden outbursts of song.

Despite all this, things have been going well for the most part. We spend all the time we can together, whether alone or with her family. Anna and Kristoff's children are adorable, with three year old Avan doing his best to be a good big brother to his seven month old sister Kara. Rapunzel and Eugene have a couple of twins, a pair of rascals around Avan's age named Samuel and James, or Sammy and Jimmy. They also have a beautiful golden-haired girl about Kara's age named Dawn.

Because things have been going so well, and that time of the year is here, I decided to introduce Elsa to Valentine's Day, a holiday that they do not have in Arendelle. I had a special surprise planned, but not everything went as planned. Everything was going fine until the love goddess showed up and ruined everything.

This is not the first story in the series. If you want to know the whole story, here are all my stories in chronological order.

1. Journey to Neverland

2. Welcome to Wonderland

3. The Wonderful Conspiracy of Oz

4. The Day I Met the Doctor

5. The Adventurer and the Snow Queen

6. The Search for Arendelle

7. The Return to Arendelle

8. World War Magic

9. My Frozen Valentine


	2. Chapter 1: Warm Welcome

Adventures of John: My Frozen Valentine

Chapter 1: Warm Welcome

I breathed in the cold mountain air deeply as I crossed over. Back home it was barely four in the morning, but here it appeared to be about midday. _Arendelle_, I thought to myself. _Just as beautiful as ever_. I then turned away from Arendelle towards the North Mountain. I could feel Elsa's aura emanating from the peak, or more accurately, from the icy palace that sat on its slopes. I flew over to the palace, smiling as I glimpsed its beauty. It was perfectly formed out of ice crystals, the first creation of Elsa's after she finally embraced her powers. For a while it had lain abandoned, the only occupant being Marshmallow, the giant snow golem Elsa had created to protect it.

A while ago Elsa and I had created an academy for the magically gifted, with our first three students being a group of children that Hans had sent to assassinate us. At first we held the academy in Arendelle, but as the student body grew more and more accidents started occurring, and we were forced to move the academy somewhere with a little more room and a lot less flammable buildings and people. So we moved it to the ice palace, hollowing out the inside of the North Mountain to make more room. Marshmallow resisted at first, but we made him the dean of the school and he seems to like it, Elsa's old tiara still perched on his snowy head. (He refuses to give it up.) The school has grown, and now we have over a hundred students learning to master their magical abilities. Those first three students, Rayna, Alex, and Colt, now teach at the school, with Elsa and I acting as the school's headmasters and occasional tutors. Whenever we aren't available one of the professors will step into our role.

I found Elsa in the top floor of the ice palace, which had been converted into the headmaster's office. She was speaking to one of the students, a particularly talented illusionist(one who creates magical illusions, not a stage magician) who had a tendency to use his powers to mess with the other students. I waited for her to finish and send the boy away before flying in through her balcony.

"Hey there Princess," I said, standing on the balcony. "Nice to see you again."

"John!" she exclaimed, greeting me with a kiss and a cool embrace. (She is never truly warm or hot. She radiates cold when stressed, and when she is happy she radiates this soothing cool that I think is better than any other temperature.) She disentangled herself from me, glaring disapprovingly. "You've kept me waiting, and that is not a smart idea. It's been nearly a week since your last visit."

"I am so sorry for keeping you waiting, Princess," I said, bowing to her. "I was here just yesterday by my reckoning. I wish the time difference our worlds wasn't so large."

"Well you're here now," Elsa commented. "So that time difference will work to our advantage. We'll see how long we can keep you here."

"The longer the better," I answered with a smile. "So how is the family doing? Are the happy couple still having trouble with the little ones?"

"They've actually been behaving pretty well," Elsa answered. "Avan is becoming quite the big brother and Kara hasn't cried for three nights now. Rapunzel and Eugene also visited while you were gone. Those twins of theirs kept on stealing Avan's toys, but that Dawn is a little angel."

"I'm glad that things have been going well for the married couples," I laughed, "but I think we should keep an eye on those twins. They have a habit of getting into trouble."

"Don't we all?" she asked, and I had to admit that she was right.

"What about Dawn?" I asked. "Has her hair, you know, done the thing? Are they thinking about sending her to the academy when she gets older?"

"If you mean does it glow and heal people, then yes," she answered. "But I don't think she'll need to go to the academy. Even if they decide to not cut her hair, it is activated with a simple song. She won't need help learning to control it."

"Okay then," I relented, "I'm glad to hear that everything's going well."

"What about you?" she asked. "How are things in magic-less future land?"

"Okay, I guess," I answered. "School is boring as always and Pixie is upset that I don't spend enough time with her, but besides that everything is great. Now come on, I have something to show you."

"And what is that?"

"It's a surprise."

. . . . .

Along the way, I explained to her what was so special about this day. "Back in my world," I told her, "today is a holiday known as Valentine's Day. Valentine's Day is a day dedicated to appreciating your loved ones, focusing mostly on romance."

"Sounds like an interesting holiday," she responded. "What do you do on this 'Valentine's Day'?"

"Well, like most holidays in both of our worlds, it evolved from the meshing of ancient pagan traditions with those of the Church. In your world's case it was the Imperial Church, in mine it was the Roman Catholic Church." The mention of the Imperial Church elicited a snort of derision from her. "It was named after a saint, but now the word valentine refers to the person that you have chosen to celebrate the holiday with. One of the symbols of the holiday is the old Roman god Cupid, who supposedly uses his magic arrows to make fall in love. Most people give their valentine cards, flowers, chocolate, cute animal dolls, etc."

"Well," she said, "I do like chocolate."

"Who doesn't?" I laughed. "Come on, it's just this way." We had made our way to a nearby peak, where I had hollowed out a cave for the celebration. I had just led her into the mouth of the cave when suddenly a great wind rose up before us, and a figure shimmered into existence. It was a woman, dressed in an elegant golden gown. She had flawless pearly skin, a delicate figure with perfect curves just barely hidden by the dress. Her long, flowing hair and mesmerizing eyes were the same gold as her dress, and her face looked very much like Elsa's, somehow mixed with Selena Gomez and Natalie Portman.

"Hello children," she said in an impossibly alluring voice. "It's so nice to meet you."

I had never seen this woman before, but I had met others like her. I knew **what **she was and **who **she was the moment she appeared. What I didn't know was **how **she was here and** why** she was here. I stepped up to her, standing defiantly.

"You do not belong here," I told her. "Aphrodite."


	3. Chapter 2: Aphrodite

Adventures of John: My Frozen Valentine

Chapter 2: Aphrodite

"You do not belong here," I told her. "Aphrodite."

"Don't belong here?" she asked. "Of course I do."

"You shouldn't even be able to be here!" I exclaimed. "You don't exist in this reality. Some version of you possibly, but I recognize your aura. It's similar to your brother's. Now tell me, how and why are you here?"

"We can't be rude!" she declared. "I can tell that you recognize me, despite us never meeting before. Why don't you introduce me to your friend here?"

"Elsa, this is Aphrodite," I told her. "Ancient Greek goddess of love and beauty. She takes the appearance of the ideal of beauty in the eyes of whoever sees her. She looks different to everyone because everyone has different views of beauty. Oh, and I almost forgot, she has the nasty habit of making people's love lives miserable. "

"Oh, no need for nastiness, dear," she said, a dangerous look coming into her eye. "We can be civil here." She extended a hand to Elsa. "So nice to meet you, young lady. You are truly beautiful."

"What are you doing here Aphrodite?" I asked as the two of them shook hands. "And more importantly, **how** are you here?"

"You summoned me of course," she answered.

"I've made a lot of stupid decisions in the past, but summoning you was **not** one of them."

"Your love for this woman, and your thoughts about this holiday summoned me to this realm."

"Shouldn't Cupid be here then?" I asked. "It is his holiday after all."

She laughed. "My son Eros usually spends this holiday locked up in his palace. He really doesn't like the way you mortals portray him in this day and age. No, I felt that I should take this chance to visit this other reality of yours and meet your beloved. My brother Hermes certainly seemed impressed at your performance in Asgard."

"By the way," I began, "how is that Percy guy doing?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she responded stiffly.

"Well," I said, "when I asked your brother about the Empire State Building and Olympus he seemed pretty shocked. I was just assuming that if that part of the story is true than the rest might be as well."

"This is beside the point," she declared.

"What, so you just wanted to say thanks for helping your brother out and meet my girlfriend?" I asked. "No, that's not all. I know how your kind operate. What is it that you want?"

"You are right, of course," she admitted. "I am here because I don't think the two of you really deserve each other."

"Excuse me?!" Elsa cried, frosty energy swirling around her. "Do you want to say that again?"

"If you two think that you think you deserve each other, than I think it's time that love of yours was **truly** tested." She turned to me. "Do you really love her? I guess we'll find out." With a flick of her wrist she sent both of us swirling away into darkness.


	4. Chapter 3: The Tests

Adventures of John: My Frozen Valentine

Chapter 3: The Tests

I found myself back in my room, alone. I looked around the room, wondering how I had gotten there. Where was Elsa? Where was Aphrodite? More importantly, where were my cats?

If this really was my basement bedroom, my two cats would have appeared by now to greet me. Yet they were nowhere to be seen. Something was seriously wrong here. There was a sound behind me, and I turned around to see a beautiful woman with long raven hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a half-transparent veil barely hiding her near-nudity.

"Whoa!" I shouted, covering my eyes and looking away. "I don't know what you are doing here, but would you **please** put on some _actual_ clothes?"

"Why?" she asked, her seductive voice coming nearer. I kept my eyes firmly shut. "Don't you like it?"

"Two things," I told her. "First, I'm taken. Second, I have morals. I assume you've heard of those. I'm not going to have sex with some random lady that shows up in my-" then it hit me. "Aphrodite," I muttered. "**This** is your test? As tests go, I'd have to say that it's a fairly lame on. Did you really think that **this** would be the way to beat me? If you know anything about me, my religion, or my morals, you would know that this wouldn't work."

"This was just the first test," she snapped. "We'll see how well you handle the others."

. . . . .

Suddenly I was in a massive, ancient-looking building. Looking around, I found walls covered in faded hieroglyphics, various columns, many of which had collapsed, and massive statues of animal-headed humans.

_Okay then,_ I thought to myself. _Some kind of Egyptian temple or something. What now? What is the test?_

Suddenly the ground began to shake violently, dust and stone raining down from a suddenly crumbling ceiling. I ran through the halls, searching for a way out. I dodged falling blocks of stone and crumbling statues, leaping over fallen refuse. Finally I found the exit, a ray of sunlight shining through the crack of a barely open door. I ran to the door and tried to force it open. As I slowly forced the door open, I heard a sudden cry of pain from behind me.

"John!" Elsa cried, her leg stuck in a crack in the ground. I immediately rushed to her aid, helping her out. The building continued to crumble around us, and her leg refused to come free. "Go on without me," she urged. "This place is getting more unstable by the second. We'll can't both make it out of here alive."

"Oh yes we can!" I argued, blasting the stone around her foot with magic, freeing it. We ran to the door and together forced it open. We escaped into the sunlight as the door crumpled behind us. We thought we were free, until a shadow fell over us. Looking up, I saw a massive block of stone fall down the side of the temple, directly on top of us. I grabbed Elsa and threw her out of the way, but before I could jump out of the way myself the block landed, crushing me into the ground.

. . . . .

"So you're virtuous **and** a hero then, are you?" Aphrodite asked as I suddenly found myself surrounded by clouds, the love goddess the only one near. "You wouldn't be seduced, and you gave up your own life to save the one you love." She sighed sadly. "You aren't going to make this easy for me, are you?"

"Never," I answered.

"Well, you've got one test left," she told me. "You pass this test and I go on my merry way. If you don't, well, things aren't going to go well for you."

"Bring it on then," I responded defiantly. "I can take it."

. . . . .

I found myself back in my room, all alone. I waited for several minutes, but nothing happened. No nearly-naked women trying to seduce me, no ancient temple toppling over me, no crazy love goddess trying to mess with my head. At least none that I could see. After another minute of waiting I made my way upstairs, watching every shadow warily. I knew that there was going to be some sort of test, but I had no idea what is was. Was I really back on earth, or was this simply some illusion put in place by Aphrodite?

I found my parents in the kitchen, talking to someone who I couldn't see with their backs in the way. "What's going on here?" I asked.

My parents, turned around, splitting up to reveal that the person that they were talking to was Elsa. "Elsa?" I asked in shock. "How are you here?"

"Is this true?" my mother asked sharply. "You really think you are some kind of magical hero that travels through magical places like Wonderland? I thought we were done with this years ago John. There is no such thing as magic!"

"Elsa, show them!" I told her, a bit more forcefully than I intended.

"I can't," she answered remorsefully. "My powers are gone. There is no magic in your world."

"Is it true?" my dad asked, a disappointed look on his face. "I thought that you were able to tell the difference between reality and fiction. Was I wrong about that?"

"I can tell the difference!" I declared, my eyes shifting between my parents and Elsa.

"This has got to stop," my mother ordered. "This girl has obviously been clouding your view of reality. Do you really think that she is Elsa from Frozen? You are to never see her again, and you are banned from all fantasy material until you come to your senses."

I could tell, this was the moment. Would I deny the truth, and my love for Elsa, and be with my family, or would I stand up to my parents and basically declare myself insane to the entire world, but stay with Elsa? I loved Elsa, but if I did this then my entire world would be thrown upside down. I would be abandoning my entire world for the sake of one individual.

I steeled myself, throwing aside all my doubts. I knew what I had to do. "It's all true," I told then. "And it is not some insane delusion. I have been to worlds that you cannot possibly image and met people that you could never understand. Most important of all," I took Elsa's hand, "I met the most wonderful, beautiful girl in any universe. A girl who is my intellectual and spiritual equal. I love her with all my heart, and of all the wondrous magic I have seen that is the greatest magic of all."

For a moment they just stood there, apparently in shock. Then the world began to fade away, until I was once again in the cavern entrance with Elsa at my side and Aphrodite standing before me.

"Congratulations!" Aphrodite declared happily. "You passed the tests, both of you! I knew you would."

"You knew we would?" I questioned. "Then what was all of that about us 'not being worthy for each other'?"

"That was just to give you a little incentive," she laughed. "Plus it added a bit of drama, which is always a fun addition. Well, happy Valentine's Day. Have fun!" She then gave me a sly wink. "And good luck." She waved cheerily before vanishing in a burst of pink and golden sparkles.

"I really do not like her," Elsa muttered.

"Me neither," I agreed. "But she said that **both** of us passed the tests. What did she test you with?"

A look of pain came across her face, one that she quickly hid. "I'd rather not talk about it," she told me. "Now come on, what was this surprise of yours?"

I led her through the tunnel to a small chocolate room. And by chocolate room, I mean an entire room made entirely of chocolate, complete with a chocolate bed and chocolate table and chocolate chairs and chocolate everything else. Everything except for a single vase of beautiful red roses preserved in a thin sheet of frost.

"I love it," she told me as she entered the room, "but I don't think I could eat this much chocolate even if Anna were here to help me eat it all." Then she saw the flowers, and her breath caught in her throat. "Are those?..."

"Yes," I answered. "The roses I conjured for you in the garden when I first came back to Arendelle. You froze them, preserving their beauty. Your icy magic also somehow kept them from vanishing like my constructs usually do. All this chocolate is delicious and all, but these flowers remind me of our love, because their beauty will last forever."

"It's wonderful," she said, kissing me lightly. "The best first Valentine's Day ever."

"That's not all," I said, suddenly getting a little shy. "There's one more thing I wanted to show you."

"What is it?" she asked, not understanding my hesitancy.

"Elsa," I began, "today didn't exactly go as I planned. I certainly didn't expect a crazy love goddess to show up and test my love for you by dropping a building on me and forcing me to confront my parents. But it happened. Things like this are always going to happen with us. But despite all the bad things, there have been a lot of beautiful and wonderful times as well. And I don't want those times to ever end." I got down on one knee, pulling out a small box. I opened the box, revealing a sparkling diamond on a band of white gold. "Elsa," I asked, "will you marry me?"


	5. Chapter 4: The Engagement

Adventures of John: My Frozen Valentine

Chapter 4: The Engagement

"Elsa," I asked, "will you marry me?"

"What?" Elsa questioned, shock apparent on her face. "Now? After what we just went through?"

"Uh, well…" this wasn't the way I wanted this to go.

She suddenly burst out laughing. "Of course!" she exclaimed. "Of course I'll marry you!"

I slipped the ring on her finger and took her in for a deep kiss. "Good," I responded. "Now why don't we share the happy news?"

"That," she answered, "sounds like a wonderful idea."

. . . . .

We found Anna and Kristoff in the palace's great hall, playing with their two darling children. Elsa and I entered together, hand in hand. "We have some very important news," Elsa announced.

"What is it?" Anna asked. In response, Elsa held out her hand for inspection. Anna stared at it for a moment, uncomprehending. A look of joy suddenly came across her face as she saw the ring and leaped into the air, squealing in delight. "You got engaged!" she ran up and hugged Elsa fiercely before turning to me. "What took you so long?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked in response.

"It's been seven years since you two met!" she exclaimed. "I know neither of you wanted to rush this, but **seven years**!? I was beginning to worry you would never ask her. I love being a mother, but that doesn't mean I don't want to be an aunt. I expect this castle to be filled with little playmates for Avan and Kara."

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, putting my hands up. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves now. The wedding needs to happen first before we can start with the baby making. One step at a time please."

Anna turned back to Elsa. "This wedding is going to be spectacular!" she exclaimed. "It is going to be the most amazing wedding in the history of weddings." She dragged Elsa off to talk more about the preparations, Elsa shooting me an apologetic look as she left.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Kristoff asked, the two children bouncing on his lap. "There's got to be a good reason why you've waited this long."

"I'm ready," I answered. "Just ask Aphrodite."

"Afro-who?"

"Nevermind," I laughed. "It's a long story. Now I'm going to go and make sure that Anna doesn't bully Elsa into making this wedding all flowers and other such things."

"Good luck with that," he chuckled.

. . . . .

After some discussion with Anna, Elsa and I decided to bring the word of our engagement to our friends Rapunzel and Eugene the quickest way possible: teleport. The two of us materialized in Corona's town square, where Rapunzel was dancing with her two sons while Eugene stood to the side, holding Dawn. We appeared in a flash of light and sound, shocking everyone in the square to silence.

"Sorry about that," I said. "I've got a bit of a flair for the dramatic."

"What is it?" Rapunzel asked. "Monsters? Demons? Hans?"

"It's worse than that," I said in my most serious, frightening voice. "Elsa and I are…" I smiled ruefully. "Getting married."

Eugene burst into laughter while Rapunzel smacked me across the chest. "Don't do that!" she exclaimed. "I thought you two were really in trouble!" At this point Elsa and I had joined Eugene in his mirth, Rapunzel's reaction making it all the more entertaining. "So you two are really getting married?" she asked.

"We are," Elsa answered.

"That is so great!" Rapunzel shrieked, wrapping Elsa in a hug. "What took him so long?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that?!" I shouted at the sky. Rapunzel demanded to know how it had happened, and we regaled them with the story, though I noticed that Elsa still neglected to say what her trials were. We said our goodbyes, arranging for them to take the next ship to Arendelle. Then we vanished.

. . . . .

The next day(Arendelle time), I found Elsa at a table, arranging the invitations for the royal dignitaries. "Do we have to invite all these people?" I asked. "Why not just invite the people we like?"

"John," Elsa sighed. "I am a queen, remember? A royal wedding is a very important event. It will be expected for them to be there."

"Whatever you say Princess." I paused, watching the tiny crease between her eyebrows. "Elsa, what were your trials?" I asked her. "You were present for mine, except for the first one, of course, but I know nothing about yours." She sat there for several minutes in silence, until I wasn't sure she was going to answer.

"I was there," she told me. "For your first trial, I mean. For my first trial she had me watch as you were seduced. Luckily for both of us, you were too strong for her." She sighed deeply, the memories obviously giving her immense pain. "My second trial took place after yours. You were dead, and I was forced to live a life without you. I went through decades without you, but it felt like centuries." Tears began to roll down her eyes. "And then she gave me a way to have you again. But for that I had to leave Arendelle and all those I loved behind and make my way to your world, giving up my powers in the process. That was when I met your parents and you came in."

"Oh," I said, not knowing what to say. "That must have been intense. It was decades?!"

"It was," she answered. "But now that won't have to happen. We will never have to face the fate of living without each other."

I wrapped her in a warm embrace, holding her there for several minutes. "I will always be here when you need me," I promised. "Always."

"I know," she said, giving me a light kiss. "But you can't be here all the time. You have your own world to go back to."

"I do," I sighed. "And I think it is time to return. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I know you will." She gave me another kiss and I faded away, my essence being carried back to my own body in my own universe, leaving my new fiancé behind.


	6. Chapter 5: Wedding Bells

Adventures of John: My Frozen Valentine

Chapter 5: Wedding Bells

Over the next few months, or next day and a half by your reckoning, we prepared for the wedding. While there were very few problems with our friends from their world showing up, there was still the issue of my side of the family. None of my actual family members could come to or even know about the wedding for two reasons. One, ever since I destroyed the rift spell there was no more way to physically cross over to Arendelle from earth. Two, even if I still had the rift spell there would be the whole issue of Annie being the only one to actually believe in magic. This of course led to problems.

I spent a lot of time tinkering with the talisman that allowed me to send my essence across the barriers of the realities to Arendelle. After several accidental explosions and a very unhappy cat, I was able to stretch the energies of the talisman to allow a certain number of magical creatures to sort of "piggy-back" on it and cross over with me. Unfortunately this did not work on humans, but it did enable me to bring my magical friends to the wedding. Jack Frost and Pixie showed up, as well as old friends like Flamebeak the clumsy griffon and my baby dragon Draco, who by now was all grown up and shape shifted into the form of an elfin noble. The Queen of Spring also decided to come, and Hermes came over to apologize for the behavior of his sister. The Mad Hatter couldn't come due to being trapped in that eternal tea party, but he sent his regards and congratulations.

There was some debate about how the ceremony was to be performed. I would have preferred to have my bishop performing the service, but there was still the problem of not being able to bring people over to Arendelle. There was no way we were going to have a member of the Imperial Church's priesthood perform the service, but we weren't interested in any of the Protestant pastors either, as I already had my own religion and Elsa had yet to join any religion. Finally, after much debate, we decided to have Nicholas St. North, aka Santa Claus, perform the service. It took a lot of convincing, but with Jack's help I was able to get him to agree to come.

Not everyone gets to say they had Santa Claus perform their wedding service, do they? Interestingly enough, while Arendelle doesn't have Valentine's Day, they do have Christmas, and their version is very similar to our own Christmas holiday, with a few variations, of course. The children were especially excited to learn that Santa Claus was coming.

When it came to the royal dignitaries, I was bored half of the time and stunned into silence the other half. During Elsa's reign the kingdom had become more prosperous than ever before, making friends, allies, and trade partners in farther and farther reaches of the globe. Because of this, the shear mass of royal dignitaries was far greater than it had been at Elsa's coronation. Many of them were the dull, boring types that I had been expecting, but others were far more shocking.

"Why de we 'ave to be 'ere mum?" a voice with a distinctly Scottish accent complained from the door. I turned to look and saw a shock of messy red hair above a bright green dress.

"Their queen is getting married," answered a Scottish middle-aged woman in a similar dress with dark hair with a silver streak. "As trade partners it is our duty to show up to such events."

I couldn't believe my eyes. Was that Merida and her mother? I asked Elsa about them but she didn't really seem to care all too much. They were one of Arendelle's newer trade partners, and Elsa had so far only met the mother, not the daughter. Of course, she didn't watch Disney movies, so she didn't understand the significance of Merida being here. This of course led me to ask myself what other Disney characters would be showing up to my wedding.

As it turned out, there were several. "Greetings, your majesty," said a nobleman in blue, his light brown hair in a ponytail. "I am Prince Adam, and this is my wife, Belle." I was dumbstruck again as Belle walked up in her yellow ball gown, bowing to Elsa. I was interested to learn that Prince Adam was actually a not all that powerful. What we know as France was actually split into a bunch of smaller kingdoms, and he only had control of his castle and the few small villages in the surrounding countryside.

He told me about the most powerful French kingdom, the prince of which met the woman who would become his wife at a ball and searched his entire kingdom for the woman who fit her shoe. He found the story humorous, but I was having another moment of shocked silence. I don't know about you, but that sounds a lot like the story of Cinderella to me. They unfortunately didn't show up to the wedding, but another royal couple did.

They were apparently much more of a big deal than the others, as when they entered the room a hush fell over the gathered nobility. The man wore a red cape over a black dress shirt with ridiculous(in my opinion) poofy things on the upper arms. I could tell just by looking at him that despite his regal bearing he was a warrior. At his side was a beautiful woman with ivory skin, golden hair, and a dress that shimmered in the light, shifting between blue and pink. While they didn't look exactly like their animated counterparts, I knew who they were immediately.

"Your Majesty," the man began, "I am Prince Philip, and this is my wife, Aurora."

"We are honored to have the dragon slayer in our midst," Elsa responded, nodding respectfully. "I thank you for accepting our invitation."

"No, it is we who are honored to have been invited!" he laughed. "I've heard of both of your exploits, and you have done far more for the people of this world than I have."

Those words struck me despite myself. I had always looked up to Prince Philip ever since I had first seen Sleeping Beauty as a toddler. Getting a complement like that from one of my oldest heroes was a pretty gratifying experience. But unfortunately there were no surprise visits from Aladdin or Hercules, and it seemed that those were the only Disney royalty who would be attending. Still, it was pretty awesome having them as wedding guests.

. . . . .

Finally the day(or hour, by earth time) came for the wedding. All the guests had arrived, from the mundane to the magical. The chapel was separated into three rows of pews, with our friends from Arendelle and Corona on the right, our friends from Earth on the left, and the foreign dignitaries filling the pews in the middle. There was quite literally magic in the air that day, as all of our students had shown up as well. Also, the chapel was filled with John and Elsa's own magic, in the form of hovering orbs of fire that lit the church, shifting images of flame in the stained glass windows and frost covering the walls and doors in intricate designs. I waited at the front as Elsa walked up the aisle in a dazzling icy wedding dress. Jack Frost was my best man, while Anna, Rapunzel, and Pixie acted as Elsa's bridesmaids.

When she reached her place at the front of the chapel, North slammed a massive book down on the podium. "Do you, John, promise to love and to cherish Elsa for the rest of your days, blah blah blah, sickness and health, you know the rest." He paused for a moment. "Well?"

"Oh," I said, shaking myself. His casual dismissal of the vows had shocked me for a moment. "I do," I answered.

"And do you, Elsa, agree to that same long list of vows?"

"I do," she answered, holding back a laugh.

"Well then!" he exclaimed, slamming the book shut. "By the power invested in me by God and my good friend the Man in the Moon, I pronounce you to be man and wife! Now kiss her already!"

We complied, kissing deeply as the chapel dissolved into wild cheers. We spent the next few hours shaking hands with well-wishers while everyone else enjoyed our massive and delicious chocolate ice cream cake. The after party was great, with many of our students and other magical guests showing off their magical talents. I don't drink alcohol, but many of our more mature guests did, and it was quite humorous watching them try to use magic in their drunken stupor.

The next morning we left for our honeymoon, but I think I will keep the details of that particular adventure to myself.


	7. Epilogue

Adventures of John: My Frozen Valentine

Epilogue

Well, Elsa and I are married now. It's been a long and difficult road to get here, despite the fact that we met little more than a month ago. It's a strange sensation, having known someone for years when so little time has passed. I wonder if this is how the Doctor and his companions feel. They get to know each other for so long in the TARDIS and then plop back to Earth the same day they left. The only difference is I don't age on my travels, so here on earth I'm still stuck in the body of a seventeen year old.

I can tell you that Elsa and I are very happily married. We spend as much quality time together that we can, though we still have to worry about running the kingdom and the magic academy. Things are going well in Arendelle. Trade is booming, no wars have happened recently, and our students are getting much better at controlling their abilities. There is an almost ageless quality to the people there, but I have slowly begun to see the first signs of aging in some my friends(Anna and Rapunzel aren't teenagers anymore). Elsa though looks just as young and beautiful as the day I met her. I don't know whether it has something to do with her powers or I'm just blinded by my love for her, but she is still the most beautiful being in the multiverse to me. Not even Aphrodite, the goddess of beauty herself, can compare.

Things have quieted down again, though I doubt that will last. Sooner or later there is bound to be some cataclysmic event or apocalyptic disaster that we are doing to have to fix. Honestly, I can't wait. Living in Arendelle is amazing, but I am always up for a new adventure. After all, I am John the Adventurer.


	8. The Story is Not Over

The Story is Not Over…

…Not even close. If you enjoyed this story, why stop now? This is only one story in the _John the Adventurer_ series. Read all about my other adventures! Here are all of the stories in chronological order with the link to each of them. Enjoy!

**PART 1**

The Early Adventures

1. Journey to Neverland

s/9988513/1/Adventures-of-John-Journey-to-Neverland

2. Welcome to Wonderland

s/9992207/1/Adventures-of-John-Welcome-to-Wonderland

3. The Wonderful Conspiracy of Oz

s/10021169/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Wonderful-Conspiracy-of-Oz

4. The Day I Met the Doctor

s/10003914/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Day-I-Met-the-Doctor

The Frozen Trilogy

5. The Adventurer and the Snow Queen

s/9967570/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Adventurer-and-the-Snow-Queen

- The Lost Weeks

s/10620110/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Adventurer-and-the-Snow-Queen-The-Lost-Weeks

6. The Search for Arendelle

s/10026159/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Search-for-Arendelle

7. The Return to Arendelle

s/10036949/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Return-to-Arendelle

Conclusion

8. World War Magic

s/10051986/1/Adventures-of-John-World-War-Magic

**PART 2**

Valentines Day

9. My Frozen Valentine

s/10108634/1/Adventures-of-John-My-Frozen-Valentine

Danger of the Rifts

10. Parallels

s/10121264/1/Adventures-of-John-Parallels

11. The Doctor, the Daleks, and the Dragon

s/10126576/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Doctor-the-Daleks-and-the-Dragon

12. Winchesters

s/10140894/1/Adventures-of-John-Winchesters

13. Heroes

s/10146442/1/Adventures-of-John-Heroes

The Void Trilogy

14. The Society

s/10166428/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Society

15. Into the Void

s/10198538/1/Adventures-of-John-Into-the-Void

16. Heart of the Void

s/10227395/1/Adventures-of-John-Heart-of-the-Void

Aftermath

17. A Frozen Child One Shot

s/10249064/1/Adventures-of-John-A-Frozen-Child-One-Shot

**PART 3**

A New Threat

18. Inner Demons

s/10263529/1/Adventures-of-John-Inner-Demons

19. The Masters of Chaos One Shot

s/10277127/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Masters-of-Chaos-One-Shot

20. New World Order

s/10288840/1/Adventures-of-John-New-World-Order

21. The Stolen Queen

s/10320119/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Stolen-Queen

22. Twist in Time

s/10349673/1/Adventures-of-John-Twist-in-Time

The War

23. And So Begins the War

s/10375969/1/Adventures-of-John-And-So-Begins-the-War

24. Gods of War

s/10436380/1/Adventures-of-John-Gods-of-War

25. Ravages of War

s/10487273/1/Adventures-of-John-Ravages-of-War


End file.
